


butterscotch & bubblegum drops

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: (mentioned. not rlly a central part tho.), Bittersweet, Exes, F/F, Fairytale Swearing, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Oneshot, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Pansexual Character, because i love puns, midnight snacks, well more like midnight tea party but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie had a dream. Not good, not bad, somewhere in between. The only cure is supposedly beignets. Ally just wanted a cup of tea. And so here they are now, in the dead quiet of the kitchen in Auradon Prep, talking about their feelings or ... something like that. It's a mess, it's a weird, but then again — so are they.</p>
            </blockquote>





	butterscotch & bubblegum drops

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trash, seeing how i wrote for these nerds again after my second 16oz red bull. help me. can't stop, won't stop, G A H. (psst also i wanted to make up for my shitty excuse of a fic from before.)
> 
> ruff i made a joke for u because i love u. but it's all ur fault. always is. that's why we're friends.

It was a late night. Well, early morning, actually. Freddie didn’t notice the time until she was hard at work in the kitchen; the rickety clock above the row of refrigerators read 12:48 am. Well, shoot. Any time was a good time for beignets, anyway. She was probably making a ruckus, but no one was stopping her.

Lids were slammed, pots were thrown across the kitchen, drawers yanked open and shoved shut…

...she wasn’t angry. She was confused.

So at this point, Freddie had given up on everything else to channel her frustration into mixing up her dough. She’d just make her own personal puffed deliciousness, a sign from back home, and then head back to her dorm, no one would care.

In fact, she didn’t even hear the doors creak open until a shadow loomed over her mess.

And it wasn’t her own, cocky awry one.

“Good morning,”

The light accent. The cute little yawn. Freddie melted a little, slowing down on her furious beating of the bowl and dough. She somehow managed a smile, glancing up and replying; “Lemme guess. You were ‘curious’.”

Ally huffed a little, placing hands on her hips. “For your information, I came down here for a cuppa,” she playfully shot back.

“Cute shorts,” Freddie chuckled.

Ally blushed a little, everything else melting away as she laughed nervously. The fluorescent blue boxer shorts with faux lace trim were a rather silly contrast to her hardcore baggy band t-shirt: **PAINTING ROSES BLOOD RED** screaming in the pale lighting of the kitchen. It almost matched Freddie’s tuxedo-like pajama set, though, which was rather amusing on both girls’ parts.

“Thank you,” she mumbled, rolling her eyes playfully. “So— what are you doing up so late?”

A sigh escaped Freddie. “I had a dream,” she said simply.

“A dream,” Ally repeated. “A bad one, I assume.”

Freddie fell silent; she ignored the statement, focusing on furiously stirring the mix by hand. She felt uncomfortable under her girlfriend’s gaze, and kept her eyes on her task. “I guess it wasn’t really bad,” she admitted. “But I wouldn’t call it good neither. Beignets is the only cure.”

“What was it about?” Ally piped up, standing behind her girlfriend and gently embracing her.

Freddie shook her head. “Nothing important,” she quickly replied. A little too quickly. What kind of voodoo mistress was absolutely terrible at lying? “It was just weird, I suppose.”

Ally's hands were draped on either side of her neck, and Freddie grabbed them, kissing the top of each. Her girlfriend's giggle was a sweet vibration, the embrace being so soft and good — Freddie suddenly felt terrible. She fluttered her eyes close for a second, letting herself breathe before she easily untangled herself away. Somehow, there was a mutual shiver between them and a nervous laugh escaped Freddie.

Affection had to have been an Ally thing, she told herself. Just Ally being sweet and kind and good and… everything Freddie wasn't, or something she even deserved.

“Uh,” she cleared her throat. “Want me to make ya some tea?”

“That'd be lovely,” Ally murmured, eyes crinkling as she smiled wide.

Freddie's breath hitched for a moment — that stupid, stupid dream was keeping her on edge. She somehow managed a smile, waltzing over to the stove with her girlfriend trodding beside her tiredly. A cute little yawn escaped Ally, and she smiled bashfully.

“This isn't the first time curiosity has made me lose sleep,” she teased.

An electric tea kettle seemed to be the only thing on the adjacent counter. Usually, Ally would throw a fit about tea that wasn't made in a proper, old-fashioned kettle, but it seemed tonight she had no qualms with it. Freddie laid out two teacups — even if she wasn't the biggest fan of tea herself. It'd make Ally smile and, well…

...that was really what mattered.

“Freddie?”

She jumped a little at her name being said, and raised an eyebrow at Ally.

“Are you _sure_ you didn't have a bad dream?” Ally pressed. “Because you're jumpier than a hedgehog during an intense croquet match.”

Freddie rolled her eyes playfully at the metaphor. “I told ya, Al, it wasn't bad,” she said. “But not good. Just gave me chills, I guess.” She fiddled with the teacups, trying not to focus on the beautiful, quirky and downright adorable girl clinging to her arm—

—because her mind was too busy racing with visions of burning red, silver hooks and endless blue seas. The good ole days.

Good being a very heavy overstatement.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ally added. “I-if not, I understand—”

The squealing of the tea kettle cut her off. Freddie had become an expert at this by now, even after only a few weeks. Keeping Ally close, she poured the two cups one-handed, and slid them both over.

“No better time to talk than over tea, right?” Freddie piped up.

Ally smiled, standing up on her tiptoes and placing a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek. “That’s the perfect time,”

She reached up, fetching the sugar, spices and everything else nice. And yes, she felt Freddie’s gaze on her, so perhaps Ally managed something close to a smirk. It was a nice moment; a silent kitchen, sweet smells surrounding them, and the closeness of it all.

“I didn’t pressure you, did I?” she mused, fiddling with the lid of the sugar bowl.

Freddie gave a real, genuine smile, placing her hands over Ally’s. “I know pressure, Al,” she whispered. “You couldn’t do that if’n you tried.” She was close, so close, too close — and pulled away last minute. “You still hesitant ‘bout trying my mix?”

“Now, now, I’m still getting used to the whole voodoo nonsense,” Ally argued. “But cinnamon and paprika in tea is just plain wrong, dear.”

“Don’t knock it ‘til ya try it,” Freddie chuckled.

Ally rolled her eyes, going for the classic cream and sugar. She sipped her tea gently, eyes never breaking from her girlfriend. They stood there together, inches apart but something made everything feel so intimate. Maybe it was them, maybe it was this — maybe it was the situation.

“So,” Freddie sighed, sprinkling a little bit of everything into her tea. “My dream.” She let out a heavy breath, shaking her head. “It was more like a flashback, I reckon. It was just me and … well, someone from my past, y’know.”

Another deep breath. She ran a hand over her face.

Honesty. That was her biggest downfall, and how ironic. A conwoman, a liar, everything she should have been, she wasn’t. But Freddie knew change was good, once in a while. And ever since Auradon, ever since certain nights … she knew it wasn’t all bad.

After all, Ally was one hell of a change.

And Freddie knew honesty was going to keep Ally.

“It was me and my ex-girlfriend,” she mumbled. “I’m sorry.”

Ally was contently sipping her tea, listening in. “Go on,”

Freddie was taken aback. “You _really_ wanna hear me go on?” she said.

That smile. Those blue eyes, twinkling all the while tired. And a cute little, curious nod. There was a moment’s hesitation before Freddie kept talking — having the feeling she might have been rambling.

“We were happy for a little while, I guess,” She paused, chugging down a sip of tea. Bitter and sweet, just like her situation. “That’s all I ever got, y’know? I don’t know why I dreamt ‘bout her, not when I got you, Al. I feel so bad,”

“Freddie,” Ally said softly.

“The dream went South,” Freddie said bitterly, almost slamming her teacup down. “Just like ev’rything else.”

Ally gently repeated her girlfriend’s name, reaching out to place a hand comfortingly on Freddie’s shoulder. There was no crying or whining, nothing of that sort. Just the soft murmurs of a confused, broken heart and it’s shaking, quaking, quivering companion.

A mumble escaped Freddie, and Ally perked up at it.

“What was that?”

Again. But it wasn’t caught.

“Freddie…?”

Two letters slipped past Freddie’s lips, and she couldn’t look at Ally.

“ _CJ_.”

Ally suddenly gripped onto Freddie’s shoulder. She swallowed hard, expression going blank for only a moment before she went soft again. She simply stood there, leaning up against the other girl … who was now quiet due to the surprise, no longer from the impact of her words. Freddie melted from rigid to uneasy, and she spluttered out a series of stammers.

“How come you ain’t mad?” she said.

“Why would I be mad?” Ally mused.

“Because,” Freddie scoffed. “B-because I dreamt about someone who wasn’t you, someone who treated me like … like—” She paused, looking sincerely at her girlfriend. “I — I don’t know.”

She let go, easily maneuvering away before going back to monitoring everything for her late night sweet treat. Her back was turned, but Freddie could feel Ally’s gaze on her. ‘ _Honesty, bah! Gets you nowhere, babydoll_ ,’ her father had said. No, no, Freddie would never admit he was right — she distracted herself from her thoughts by cranking up the temperature for her oil, staring intently at the pan.

“Aw, come now,” Ally spoke up. “Don’t beat yourself up.”

“I’m not,” Freddie said, almost in between gritted teeth. She whipped around, heading back to the other countertop: taking another swig of tea.

And there Ally stood. Still faithful. Still beautiful and curious and good—

—Freddie was really starting to believe in something other than luck.

Ally comfortingly shushed Freddie, stepping closer.

“Are you alright?” she whispered.

Freddie swallowed hard, letting Ally step as close as she could. They were both walking a tightrope, coming from opposite ends and the middle was getting closer, and closer and… they both felt like falling.

It almost felt like they already were.

“Sort of,” Freddie admitted, her chin wobbling as she spoke.

She didn’t exactly break. She just bent. She gave in; diving against Ally and both of them tangling into a mess of a hug. There was soft whispers, murmurs of sweet nothings. Their hands found each other, holding tight — so tight, Ally’s perfect nails were digging into the tops of Freddie’s hands. Freddie sighed, her lips brushing across Ally’s cheek.

They stood there a few moments, just so.

It wasn’t until the tea kettle buzzed again did they finally part.

The separation was bittersweet, smiles from both of them, and their hands still together. Sort of. They had fingers tangled, gazes dodging in an innocuous and playful manner.

“You remember the Neon Lights Ball?” Freddie said, pouring a refill for her girlfriend with her free hand.

Ally nodded; and a bashful smile crept on her expression. “I think that was the night I realized you were rather intriguing,” she mused.

Freddie couldn’t hold a gaze with Ally for long. “Yeah, well,” she muttered. “That song I sang? I wrote it, just for CJ. Thought I’d, I dunno, win her back after all the months we went down rocky seas together. Literally. Told her I’d be a distraction, and she didn’t even pay no mind. She didn’t get it—” She hissed, not noticing that she was over-pouring the hot tea, letting it drip onto her fingers. “—she just never cared. An’ that scene we made in front of everyone, turns out that was her idea of a break up.”

Her voice broke on the last word, and she made real, true eye contact with Ally for the first time of the whole evening.

“‘M sorry,” Freddie choked out. “Ya don’t wanna be hearing ‘bout my stupid, son of a witch ex-girlfriend.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Ally murmured, continuing to clutch her girlfriend’s hand and placing a kiss on the back. “Honestly, you’ll think my track record is hilarious.”

Freddie smiled a little. “Oh, really?” she teased.

“Yes, really,” Ally giggled. “I had a ‘something’ with Chaz Cheshire before I came to Auradon.”

“ _No_ ,”

“ _Yes_ ,”

Freddie laughed, leaning over and placing a kiss on her girlfriend’s hairline. “What in the world made you go for him?” she said. “Did you lose a bet?”

“It was middle school,” Ally defended. “I didn’t even kiss him, so I doubt it was official.”

“That’s kinda adorable, actually,” Freddie retorted. She paused, pursing her lips and sliding over the teacup, a spoonful of sugar already on the saucer. “So … you never dated anyone else before me? Just some crazy cat boy?”

Ally hummed out a yes, nodding as she sprinkled the sugar just-so into her tea.

Freddie let out a soft murmur, and hoisted herself up onto the counter. “How come?” she asked.

The teacup was placed onto the countertop with a soft clatter. Ally sighed, brushing a few messy locks of hair from her face, before she shrugged in defeat. “I don’t really know,” she admitted. “It was strange. I gave up and then the next day, I didn't.”

Freddie smirked. “Aw, I'm just that charmin’,” she drawled, giving a playful wink.

“Well, now, don't give yourself too much credit,” Ally scoffed. “I had always liked girls. And boys. And maybe whatever's in between,” She trailed off, picking up her spoon — it was a tablespoon, actually, not a teaspoon — and biting on it in thought. “I just don't like letting love drive me mad.”

“Has that ever happened to you before?” Freddie asked, raising both eyebrows.

Ally shook her head. “Just recently,” she admitted bashfully. She scooped another drizzle of sugar into her tea, stirring it but never sipping. “It's a good sort of mad, though.”

There was a pause. Heavy and sweet, both metaphorically and literally. It was good. It was a thinking sort of silence.

What a shame Freddie didn't put it to good use.

“Al?”

“Hmm?”

“You sure you ain’t mad?”

“Positive,”

There was a pause, a low chuckle from Freddie. “I won’t turn ya into a bunny if you say no,” she teased.

Ally’s brow furrowed. “I thought you turned people into frogs,” she playfully retorted.

“Well, you’d be an exception,” Freddie almost trilled. “I’d still want ya to be cute.”

Then…

….everything and nothing happened.

Everything, all at once, but nothing extraordinary.

Freddie closed the space between them, placing her finger under Ally’s chin and leading her into a kiss. There was a soft gasp from Ally, who pressed in further — and Freddie's eyes shot open mid-kiss. They had an awkward rhythm, a rather off-kilter one, but they never broke. Freddie slid off the counter, wrapping both her arms around Ally's lower back; while the other girl reached up, hands draped over shoulders. There was slight pressure between them both, a gasp for air here and there, before they finally broke apart.

“Well, I'll be damned,” Freddie said, her tone of voice practically husky.

Ally glanced up, her entire face tinted with a blush. “It _is_ the quiet ones you have to watch out for,” she giggled.

Both girls gently laughed, foreheads pressing together, bodies close. Every now and then, their lips brushed over, and over, and over. It seemed there was an insatiable and mutual craving for one another, as they continued to draw sweet kisses from one another. Eventually, Freddie somehow found herself pressed up against the counter, Ally's small and gentle form almost melding with her own. There was mild heat, and not just from the oven. It was personal. Private — intimate, even. Despite that this was just their beginning and the night was getting long…

“Hey, uh,” Freddie swallowed hard. “I usually have my dorm to myself. Want to just,” She paused, and wished, prayed, hoped she wasn't blushing. “I — I dunno. Be with me? N-not like that, but I just wanna keep you to myself for a 'lil bit.”

Ally smiled, sweet and sincere and genuine all the way through. “I’d love to,” she said softly.

“Alright,” Freddie murmured.

She took her girlfriend's hand, fingers intertwining, and colors conflicting. They crept through the halls, sneaking their way across campus, stealing kisses the whole venture back. Even Freddie's shadow slunk away to give the girls time.

Time to be together. To realize that they were weird, and so was love … or whatever it was they had going on.

~ ~ ~ ~

The oil burnt away and the dough for the beignets went flat.

But the girls’ spirits were together, intertwined and high, as was the rising sun.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
